Pirates of the Carribean: Mermaids song
by agizzy23
Summary: I normally don't like creepy pasta's, but I wanted to see if I could come up with one myself.


Pirates of the Caribbean: On stranger tides creepy pasta.

A young sailor named John had lost most of his crew after a mermaid seduced a member with her voice. He spent his entire life trying to find out a way to seduce the mermaids just as they seduced his crew. This time, he would be ready with a spear. One day while on a strange, lonely island, he came across an old shop. The owner had a scar from a mermaid attack, and he wanted revenge, but the man told John that he feared mermaids after his close encounter.  
John offered to help the man. The shop owner gave him a piece of paper. As John tried to open it the man screamed, "Not in here, you must do it while riding in a boat where the mermaids are!" John thanked the man, and just as he was about to leave, the man claimed he was no longer a coward and said he would be willing to come with him to help capture the mermaids. The two men carefully set off to sea with nothing but a flute (to play the melody of the song written on the piece of paper), the piece of paper containing the lyrics, and a spear.  
As the boat rocked upon the waves, the shop owner began to play the flute. The song was a song written about a human who is seduced by mermaids; John thought he could use it to seduce the mermaids into death. John looked at the mermaids coming towards the boat and began to sing the song.

Mermaid Mermaid  
Swimming in the sea  
I have noticed the way you look at me  
Oh can you imagine how lovely it would be?  
If you were to help me live with you in the sea.

Mermaid Mermaid  
Swimming in the sea  
I can't wait to come to you so we will swim free  
No one to question us It's just you and me  
Once you've greeted me with open arms in the sea.

Mermaid Mermaid  
Swimming in the sea  
I have swam to you and you sweetly kissed me  
Now to live our lives together perfectly  
As we swim together in the great big sea

Mermaid Mermaid  
Swimming in the sea  
I've left everything behind including my family.  
But I must just ask why do you look that way at me?  
Blood spills and floats around in the sea.

Mermaid Mermaid  
Swimming in the sea  
I was not very cleaver as you can see.  
My bones sink down and touch the sand, my skin you sure did eat  
Yet I would do it all again, only this time you'd grow feet.

John realized this wasn't being used to seduce mermaids. He reached for his spear, but the store owner was holding it.  
"Give it back!" John shouted.  
"Either I kill you, or you are eaten," said the store owner. Mermaids jumped up and grabbed John. He tried grabbing on to the side of the boat as he struggled to remain alive. John reached out his hand the store owner.  
"Please," John said. The store owner pushed John down to the water. A mermaid who had given the store owner the scar years ago appeared by the boat. He leaned over to her.

"Vincent, you have come back," said the mermaid.  
"You remember," said Vincent, "I had brought a sacrifice as a gift."  
"I haven't sang my song since the attack," said the mermaid, "That was the song you wrote after I….." The enchanting creature touched the scar on his face.  
"I remember every word of that song," said Vincent. The mermaid began to sing.

Human boy eyes full of joy.  
I hear you talking oh so bold  
With your hair in curls made of gold  
You notice me, now what will you do.

It's like a story the rest is up to you.

Human boy eyes full of joy  
You see my tail? Like a fish, of koi.  
You tell me "I have fallen in love with you"  
How sweet it's too good to be true

Human boy eyes full of joy  
You are starting to cry in the ocean green as soy  
Don't be so surprised your dreams didn't come true

I'll live my life, only without you

Human boy eyes full of sorrow  
You thought I'd bring you a brighter tomorrow  
Now that I am done with you  
There will be another coming soon.

Vincent leaned over to kiss the mermaid. When she pierced his stomach with her teeth. She grabbed his intestines and used it to choke him. She ate him and quickly swam back down to the bottom of the sea. The other mermaids noticed how in a few days she had become mad. All she could hear was Vincent's song. One mermaid grabbed a spear and recommended to the others about putting her out of her misery.

A few days past, and the other mermaids agreed. They couldn't so it while she was asleep, for the mermaid would lie awake at nights; the song still playing in her head. Finally, one mermaid grabbed the spear and killed her.


End file.
